A Cupid Named Sai
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: A humanoid isn't something that should be messed with. Impregnating 1 leads to death. But then how did Sai come to be? What does he have instore for 6 special beings. Whatever it is, isn't good.KakaIru, ShinKib, SasuNaru MpregSmutViolence
1. About the Past

Warning: Mpreg/Smut/Voilence

Authors Note: Forgive me, I haven't been on for awhile. But I'm back and packing a punch for a new story. Don't worry I'm fixing up the others. But this one I'm already having fun with!

Orphaned at 7 years old, Iruka Umino never really got to experience a real childhood with parents.

While...

Kakashi Hatake never heard of a kid without a family.

So how will these two really meet up? Maybe it's their humanoid pets that do the trick... Or something else.

Humanoid Speech: **-Talk-**

Humanoid Thought: _-Thought-_

Human Speech: **"Talk"**

Human Thought: _'Thought'_

Human/Humanoid Speech: **[Talk**

Human/Humanoid Thought: _Thought _

Sai - Unknown - Love

Anko Mitarashi - 31

Tsunade

Shizune

Jiraiya

Orochimaru - Snakes

Ino Yamanaka - 27

Sakura Hatake - 3 - 14 - Earth

Iruka Umino - 21

Kiba Inuzuka - Dog - 3 - 14 - Powerful jaw and claws

Naruto Uzumaki - Fox - 2 ½ - 13 ½ - Spirits

Kakashi Hatake - 24

Shino Aburame - Wolf - 5 - 16 - Bugs

Sasuke Uchiha - Cat - 4 - 15 - Fire

A human being, an animal. So simple but so different.

Until you mix them that is.

**An** explorer named Jiraiya Hatake stumbled on what made him a millionaire. He found the very first humanoid pet, which he called Orochimaru. This unknown, unstudied creature became the most hottest thing around.

But what comes up, always comes back down. In 1910, 3 years after Jiraiya's discovery. The first problem showed it's ugly head. Someone made love with a humanoid, and to everyone's horror it was successfully impregnated. But that wasn't the first case, suddenly there were cases everywhere. Finally, the court decided a cruel fate for whoever impregnated a humanoid, or vice versa. Death...

For you see, a humanoid with a human created a creature far more powerful then any other creature on Earth. They had powers no other being possessed. They were a threat, and every hard to handle...

But this isn't where our story begins...


	2. Along Came Cupid

It was a hot day, around 90 degrees and still rising. The weather woman, Tsunade, forecasted that it would be past 100 by mid day. She had also suggested that everyone staid inside where it was cool. So the day was bland, nothing to do for two mischievous humanoid pets.

A 2 ½ year old fox kit with blond fur, that gleamed like gold, darted down an apartment hallway. While a 3 year old lab puppy with chocolate brown fur, went the other way. Both of them had an article of clothing in their jaws. Both male chibi's stopped at either end of the hallway and looked at each other from the distances. They seemed pleased but not satisfied.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the room they had exited so quickly.

"**Uzumaki, Inuzuka get your furry butts back in here right this instant!"** gritted out a young man of 21.

**-Run Naruto run!-** squealed the puppy excitedly as he took down another hallway. The kit doing the same.

"**Kiba! Naruto! Come here right now!..."** Both humanoid's kept going, until...

"**No supper!"** both humanoid pets halted. The pup actually did a nose dive and the kit slipped in found himself face to face with Sakura Hatake, Miss Yamanaka's humanoid pink bunny. They were nose to nose. The kit would have liked it better if it hadn't been for Mss. Yamanaka's presence. Ino let out a blood curdling scream.

"**Monster **_**monster**_**! Get that **_**THING**_** out of here! Umino! Umino! Get your filthy beast away from my precious cherry blossom!"** Naruto's wild blue eyes widened in fear, he turned and frantically tried to get back to his owner, Iruka. Who was in the proses of trying to get where Naruto was. **"Guard! Guard!"** Ino bellowed, **"Guard!"** she kept screaming. Without even knowing it though, her _'precious cherry blossom'_ was watching Naruto go, longingly. Sakura flinched as she realized that, once again, the young Iruka was going to get into trouble. She lowered herself, her pink ears flattened against her back. (She had log ears) Iruka was just turning the corner when Naruto leapt into his arms. Pushing him back onto the wood floor, with a loud, _**"Uhmf!"**_. Naruto buried himself deep within Iruka's worn out, ripped red t-shirt. Iruka looked down at his humanoid with alarm. _**"Gaurd!"**_ continued Ino. Iruka quickly picked himself and Naruto up off the ground and held Naruto firmly in his arms. No latter did he do so, is when Ino's face suddenly split into a large grin. She looked extremely satisfied. **"Well it took you **_**long**_** enough!"** she huffed, picking Sakura up briskly. **"Thank goodness. You caught **_**ONE**_** of them... Now please tell Umino, again, what will happen to him and his abominations. If that **_**THING**_** comes close to my Sakura once more..." **she snorted. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut as he turned and was face to face with Anko Mitarashi. And to Iruka's disappointment, Kiba was dangling from his scruff in Anko's left hand. She wasn't even making an attempt to keep him comfortable. Anko sighed, her own disappointment drilling a hole into her heart. She cleared her throat and repeated for the umpteenth time.

"**Mr. Umino."** she began, not looking him in the eye. Fearing she might break if she did. **"I am giving you the last warning before you will be thrown out and your pets destroyed."** She nearly choked upon her words. She felt like she was hearing someone else say it, and hating that person for saying it!

Iruka dropped his head, he was lucky. She had said that before. He was even more lucky when Ino didn't catch it. He thanked Anko deeply for letting him go. **"Do you understand me, Mr. Umino?"** she said sternly but with no heart in it.

"**Yes Ma'am."** responded Iruka still quiet panicked.

"**Good."** Anko heaved a sigh of relief before turning to Ino. **"Your ladyship, your limo is waiting." **Ino blinked a bit confused before beaming.

"**Oh, well then I must be off, have a good day Miss Mitarashi."** she smiled, but frowned at Iruka. **"You to, Umino."**

"**Thank you ma'am."** Iruka said quietly. Ino seemed pleased but still disgusted. With Sakura under her arm. She turned on her heal quickly making her way to the elevator. When Anko saw that it was all clear, she looked at Iruka.

"**I can't always be the one to come to your rescue, Mr. Umino."** She declared as she gently placed the annoyed Kiba into Iruka's arms, where Naruto had made his way to his shoulders.

"**I know that..."**

"**So please be more careful, if they ever found out th-..."**

"**I know... I just... They are still young."** Pleaded Iruka. Anko lowered her eyes. She couldn't look into his large baby brown eyes.

"**Please, just be more careful..."** Iruka nodded. He was about to turn and walk back to his apartment when, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"**I don't want you to die, Iruka..."**

Oh I'm sorry, but it's time to switch over to Kakashi! -Evil grin-

A butler named Brian opened the door to his master's bedroom. He could smell the lavander that his young master put out for his pets. Brian smiled, even though they weren't the type of pets to socialize, he found them very attractive. Brain stepped into the room with two trays filled with food. He didn't understand his master, the pets wouldn't want to eat all that much. But it seemed he wanted to go out, in this heat. His young master could be crazy sometimes. Like his great great grandfather, Jiraiya.

Like always, Brain found the two humanoids perched on the two window seats.

"**Breakfast Uchiha-Sama, Aburame-Sama."** he called out drawing the two's attention.

**-What is that pervert thinking?-** a raspy but seductive voice growled out. The first humanoid to speak was a wolf, named Shino Aburame.

**-He can't think we will be able to eat that all. He knows we do not eat that much in the morning.-**

"**My goodness Uchiha-Sama, you are talkitive today."** teased Brain, making the panther draw back. The second humanoid to speak was a midnight blue panther named Sasuke Uchiha.

Brain placed the two trays upon a table. Pulling out green tea for them to drink. Sasuke growled out,

**-I do not care what Kakashi is planning. I am NOT eating all that.-**

**-What's the matter, Uchiha? Scared that you might... uh ruin your feline figure?-** taunted Shino dangerously. Sasuke was about to turn to him and pounce when Brian cut in.

"**Well, I'm sorry to say this. But Master Hatake has requested you finish today. Because he is planning on taking you two out of the house today."** both humanoid pets stared unbelieving that their master would really take them out in this type of weather. **"He has told me, you will not be aloud out of your bedchambers until the plates are clean."** Both humanoids smirked at each other.

"**And no hiding it. It took us four months to derat this place."** Sasuke's and Shinos faces dropped.

**-hm...-** grunted Sasuke. Brian grinned,

"**Very good, now I'll be waiting out here to dress you. Please do not keep me waiting."** Brain closed the door as Sasuke's eyes flared red.

**-Cool it, Uchiha. He had orders.-** Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi sat on the couch, his nose berried in a book. Icha Icha Paradise. He did not even lift it when he heard a nose from outside. The rattle of chains... (Who wouldn't think to look out! huffs) But he did glance up over his book to see a large bird looking from outside.

"**Hm?"** a fine silver eyebrow rose. His attention was drawn away by two fimilar voices.

**-He must be out of his mind, Aburame. Who would dare go out in this heat!-** Sasuke growled out.

"**I can hear you, Saske."** stated Kakashi loud enough for both humanoids to hear. Sasuke shivered, he hated when Kakashi spoke like that. He turned, tail flaring.

**-I attempted for you to hear that, Pervert!-** yowled Sasuke while Shino passed, hands in pocket. A single bug danced around Shino's head. They were both dressed.

Shino was in his jacket, which Brain had begged for him to leave, but like always, Shino wanted it. While Sasuke was in a tight blue muscle shirt. Showing off all his chest, arms and 6 pack. (I don't know why but I find guys with 8 packs a little disgusting. . ) Shino did, however, wear shorts instead of his normal long, heavy, baggy pants. Like normal, Sasuke wore shorts, white in color and stopped around his knees. They both looked hot. Brian had groomed both of them until their hair and fur glistened. Both had sunglasses on.

Brian stood there proud of his work.

"**I think I have out done myself!"** cooed Brain as he looked over his two master's humanoids. Kakashi was taken by surprise. He blinked and then grinned, his mask giving no sign of this, but his eyes which only showed one. His eyes beamed.

"**I would say so myself, Brain. **_**Every**_** well done!"** Both humanoids huffed.

**-Can we go now, I rather not go at all. But you HAD to push our buttons...-** Sasuke rolled his eyes as he spoke. Shino snorted with boredom. Until he happened to look over at the window. He just happened to see the end tip of a black tail, slender and large. Unlike any animal he had seen before.

_-What in hell's name was that?!-_ for the first time, in a long time, Shino found himself dumbfounded. _-That couldn't possably be a house cat!- _he continued thinking. He fiddled with his shades. _-The only time I have ever seen that large of a tail was in a z...-_ he stopped all thoughts. _-Fuck no!-_ his shades slipped down his nose, revealing striking mysterious black eyes. _-That couldn't have been a... No, it must have been my eyes... The heat...-_ even as he said it and turned, he couldn't help but look back. The tail of the thing he had seen looked more like a paint brush end, where the bristles were. But he brushed it off and watched Kakashi grab up a large bag, filled with water bottles, blanket's, and food. And in a five minute waiting game, they finally left with a pouting Kakashi and a smiling Brain.

Brian had snatched his precious book from him.

Oh so sorry, new spot! I just love doing this... -runs far away so that who ever likes this story doesn't kill her.-

A slippery black jaguar made his way back to his home, well what he called home that is. He had taken refuge in an abandoned mill. The only mill left in the whole city. They had put it so that no other could tare it down. So the jaguar found it to be a splendid home for him. The black cat was slender, with a matching slim tail, but with a paint brush end to it, where the paint would go. The tom cat was large, larger then normal. But what made him so miraculous to stare at was the birth mark upon his chest on the left side. A perfect heart with an arrow going through it. For you see, this tom cat was a creature of angelic power. He was a cupid. That was what his mother named him before he changed it to Sai.

The jaguar pushed his way into his home, and found his bedding easily through the must smell. He flopped down upon the sheets and mangy pillows. Sai couldn't understand it. He did not have a single clue on how to find a new victim. Well that is what he said. Other's would disagree with him. That he shouldn't all them victims but lucky beings. But Sai was different then the others. He wouldn't show his human form to any member of the organization he kept to his different forms.

Sai dipped his tail into the many different paint cans he had set out for himself. Drawing his tail out of the paint bucket, he sliced it against the wall creating a red line going straight across, then another going straight down. Like a cross. He pulled his tail away from the wall and looked over his work. Unsatisfied with it, he dipped his tail into another paint bucket, and started to write upon the wall. With that done he smiled, showing off his might jaws. Getting to his massive paws. He vanished out of his room from the shadows and went exploring in the world he knew all to well.

Upon the wall, he had written, on side was UKE the other side SEME in bold green letters.

Sai hid in the shadows, his golden eyes suddenly flickered black, and then he shifted into his human form. (Just image him in his normal wardrobe ) He hid his tail and ears, and like some humanoids, was as tall as a normal man. He had one ear pierce, with a silver heart. Symbolizing who he was in his own words. But no one would know. The only thing he couldn't hide were his claws and fangs. But he didn't mind, it was close to Halloween. Everyone would think he was walking around with fake nails and fangs. He smiled, his short hair ruffled in the heat. Even though it was October 27th, 2007. It was extremely hot. Hopefully it wouldn't be like this for long.

Sai got weird looks as he walked through the park. His body was showing, dripping with sweat, so that his muscles were shining. He could tell the human female population had hearts in their eyes. Even some humanoids were looking at him longingly. Sai sneered to himself,

_I am the sex devil ladies, rape me with your eyes... But no touch... I'm a sin to everyone!_ and he meant it in two different ways. Sometimes he would catch a man looking at him, that unforgettable look in their eyes. So every once in awhile he would show off, do a cat stretch in front of them, and watch as they became 10 times hotter, with a problem below.

Sai became more impatient as time went by. He had been wondering around for 4 hours, and with no new victim in sight! He grew more angry as he realized that some of the men were following him, like love sick pups. He felt sick in his stomach. These men were just out for fun, even if that sounded enticing, Sai wasn't looking for that right now. He was looking for a victim! As Sai was wiping the back of his hand on his forehead to rid himself of sweat, his eye was drawn to an attractive, uke looking man. Natural dark skin, hair pulled up into a high pony tail on top of his head. His large baby brown eyes were so innocent like, and Sai was driven almost to madness when he saw that the man had a scar upon the bridge of his nose.

Sai went in for the kill. Uke, the man seemed to scream it! The man was sitting on a blanket, red in color. He was fumbling around in a worn out leather brown backpack. It had seen better days. As Sai drew near, he saw the man pull out a book and a glasses case. _He wears glasses? How uke-lishes will that make him?_ he questioned himself as he stopped in front of them man. And when the man placed those glasses upon his face, Sai knew for sure he had found his uke.

The jaguar was about a good ten feet away from the uke-lishes man. He was going to take another step when he felt an unnatural vibe coming from behind him.

**-Back off, perv!-** growled a little brown puppy. Sai turned and looked over the humanoid. He was in his animal form, his ears were floppy, fur lush and puppy soft, eyes large and earthy brown. Sai grinned.

_How perrrrrrfect is this!_ he screamed inside his head. _I have hit Uke heaven!_ Sai was creeping the poor uke puppy out. The smile gave the doggy willies.

**-I me-ean it!-** the puppy protested. Sai did not even give the puppy any mind. He just kept looking over the puppy. That's when he spotted the ruff looking collar. The dim rusting licence that read: Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin when Sai spoke to him. It was like a nightmare lullaby! Seductive but in away, kept you awake all night!

**[Inuzuka, how about we play a game? Hmmm?** Sai purred lustfully. Eyes flashing a golden color.

**-Wha...-** Kiba stepped back a little startled.

**[A game Kiba-dear. Of dog chase cat?** Sai could feel something inside his gut, and in the past, his gut feelings never failed him. The perfect Seme for Kiba the lab puppy was close. Sai strolled up to Kiba, a sparkle in his eye. **[Let the games begin!** and with that, Sai changed into an elegant black tom cat. He flicked his tail. **[If you don't catch me, I'll rape your pressious master and impregnate him! **Sai laughed as the shock hit Kiba. This would be fun! So Sai turned tail and ran.

Sai was far ahead. He laughed to himself. He wasn't really going to have his way with the uke looking man. But that was only to get Kiba to chase him. When he looked back at Kiba, his eyes grew wide. He wasn't expecting a pup like Kiba already knowing his power! Kiba was growing a copper brown, his eyes flashing a black red, body growing bristly, teeth, claws and body was growing. Until Kiba looked like a dog with rabies. Kiba threw back his head and howled, it made Sai's stomach lurch. Sai hadn't realized that he had stopped until Kiba was running after him. His feet pounding the ground with great strength. Even though Kiba was an uke, that doesn't make uke's any weaker then a seme. Some uke's are stronger then their own seme!

But Sai was off, running from what was supposed to be a game. But now seemed like life and death! Sai could feel the presence of Kiba's seme ahead. So he headed there. Sweat dripping from his black coat. Suddenly he heard yelling and when he glanced back he spotted the master of Kiba.

"**Kiba! Kiba no! Heal! Heal!"** but it was futile, Sai had hit a soft spot. Sai and Kiba had been running for awhile now, the master still on their heals. Sai couldn't run anymore, this pup had to much energy. The feeling in his gut grew 20 times stronger!

_That can't be!_ thought Sai. _That never happens unless there is more then one pair of-_ Sai suddenly felt a snap on his tail tip, Kiba had gotten to close! Sai grunted painfully as he pulled away and darted up the nearest tree. Kiba skitted to a stop, but that didn't stop him from disturbing the peace. He jumped, snapped and howled at Sai. He ran around the tree barking fiercely. But his tries were for vane. He couldn't reach the cat named Sai. The cupid. And as Sai predicted, there came three figures running towards the racket. 2 were humanoids in their human forms while the other was complete human. Sasuke, Shino, and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at the tree when he finally got close enough, he spotted Sai. He sighed, scratching his head. He looked down at Shino. Getting the hint, Shino let the swarms of bugs that thrived inside him come into a frenzy out of his body and wrapped around the frustrated pup. Spooked by the new things taking over his body, Kiba fought fiercely. Breaking free of the cocoon of insects and turning with angry red eyes. Shino, taken by surprise by how the pup could possibly be able to pull out of such things wasn't ready when Kiba launched himself at Shino with the intention of ripping him apart. But a voice cried out,

"**Kiba!"**

Everything went in slow motion after that. Shino blinked, just four inches from his nose was Kiba's puppy sharp teeth, bared and ready to rip. But he was in mid air! A spirit had wrapped its arms around Kiba and was holding him. A spirit of a young teen, maybe 17. There was no color to her, just a misty ghost like appearance.

She had long thick hair, that went down her to her knees. She wore a robe that had drooping sleeves and flowed around her feet. She wore no shoes, but had wonderful bushy tail and matching ears. Her eyes were creepy, but loved filled. She was an angel. Sai nearly fell out of the tree trying to get a good look at her.

Kiba melted into the grasp of the spirit woman. Her name, Namida Tora. (Not in Naruto, I made up the character!) A tiger humanoid. Which you only would get when a humanoid would impregnate a human! Shino, Sasuke, and Kakashi were shocked! The woman, pulled Kiba to her and spoke unheard words to him.

"**Kiba..."** huffed the master, Iruka. (Didn't see that coming didya? Lol) Sai looked over to where the uke human man was standing, right beside him was another, humanoid. A fox, golden fur, NINE TAILS with white eyes. His power, spirit calling!

**-That stupid cat... he said he wo...-**

**Sleep my little one...** Namida spoke while closing her eyes and Kiba drifted to sleep. When Kiba was finally asleep, Namida turned to Iruka and placed him into the man's arms. Iruka and Namida bowed before Namida vanished. The fox's eyes went back to normal, a shocking cobalt blue. Iruka looked down at Naruto, who looked back at him, worry flooding his beautiful exotic eyes.

"**Good boy, Naruto..."** Iruka spoke softly. Kakashi, Shino and Sasuke were still to shock to speak. And it drew even more breath from him when Iruka looked at him through his glasses! But Kakashi did manage to take a look to where Sai had been, but found that the cat no longer was there...

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** Yes I know, I'm so bad. I left you all with a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHAH _-coughs- _well after I post this, I'll start on the second chapter. Don't forget to leave me with some comments so I can become more inspired!

**Comments from first chapter:**

**Blossom for me only** _said_: gwow! I hope you update ( why hasn't anyone comemeted?)  
I like how your stoy has statred. frist the past then the presnt  
(-)b nice.


	3. More Info

**More info: Humanoid/Human mix**

A humanoid/human mix are difficult to figure out. But there is away. Some have markings, like paw like hands instead of human hands. Or their ears are pointer. But one obvious one is their shadow. Their shadow either has their true animal form instead of their human form. Or their human form with tail and ears.

A humanoid/human mix has the ability to hide their true form, but in the long term, it will become harder to hide it. It will normally cause them pain and kill them without warning. There only hope is to shift back to their original form before the bell stops ticking.

Another interesting fact about the humanoid/human mix is that they can reproduce as well. Even if a humanoid/human mix with another human, the genes of the humanoid still will be the dominate.

**More info: Humanoid**

A humanoid, something so special, but so expensive. Nearly 8,000 dollars for just one! And that is just for a mutt mix. If it was a humanoid pure breed, like a pure breed boxer humanoid, the price would be around 12,000! They don't come cheap.

So, why do they sell them for such a high price? Well, it's because people are afraid that someone will abuse a humanoid and impregnate it.

And I say it, because male or female can produce a heir. Not just a female humanoid. But if a humanoid mates with a male human, it will cause the male human to become pregnant, mainly killing the man in the proses.

* * *

**Arctic Vixen Queen** _says:_ If you want to know more about something. Maybe about a certain character, background info something like that. Just review and I'll reply to you and see what I can come up with! Also if you have any ideas for this story, just let me know. I would love to work something out with your idea.

**New Comments:**

**Allyoucaneater** _said_: Oh... I love how this story started... I noticed all your fanfic is mpreg related.. COL! You rock!!

hope you'll update this... and your other stories sometimes soon! X3

**Old Comments:**

**Blossom for me only** _said_: gwow! I hope you update ( why hasn't anyone comemeted?)  
I like how your stoy has statred. frist the past then the presnt  
(-)b nice.


End file.
